


Beneath Your Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chronology of the developing relationship of John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. And how far they have to go to protect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twotwentyonepatchproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twotwentyonepatchproblem).
  * Inspired by [Beneath Your Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28719) by Labrinth feat. Emeli Sande. 



> This is for twentyonepatchproblem.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> There will be developing plot in this story, just fyi.

Neither man could deny their sudden and unintelligible attraction to the other. At first though it was merely a pull they attributed to each others personalities, nothing emotional and certainly not physical. For John, it was astonishment; how Sherlock was so blunt and rude towards others yet whatever he did always carried a hint of charm and self-assurance; something he hadn’t had since the war. In the first few minutes of meeting him, John could clearly see that Sherlock had a brilliant mind, but a not-so brilliant way of communicating.

 

Meanwhile, Sherlock was amused with the way John reacted to his deductions. At first utter confusion, much like everyone else, but then curiosity and upon explanation, fascination and a sense of awe. It was a real boost for Sherlock and his ego that John responded so positively to his deductions, having frequently been met with more unappealing reactions. Freak, psychopath- these Sherlock was used to; but amazing, brilliant and fantastic? They were new and exciting. John’s reaction made Sherlock feel invigorated again; something only difficult-to-solve cases made him feel. Because in the end he could always solve them; he couldn’t, however, solve John.

 

Sherlock, though he at first used John’s placating behaviours to his advantage, soon grew to admire him for it. It was an undenial charm that John held, and John held so many. Unfortunately though, Sherlock found out after a brief taxi ride, John was also always lacking in self esteem. Admittedly he did realise something was askew with John’s psyche the first time they met, having identified a psychosomatic limp and previous war deployment, he knew not everything would be spick-and-span upstairs.

 

At first Sherlock set out to introduce the idea of self-worth to John, to fix his ‘broken’ friend the only way he knew how, by the science of deduction. He always needed an assistant, a person to bounce ideas off and get feedback from. Sherlock had deduced that since John actually turned up for their viewing of 221B Baker Street after their brief encounter at St. Bart’s, that he hadn’t put him off entirely. He used this to his advantage and little by little coached John into becoming a thinking man like himself.

 

They built a mutual friendship based on want and need, and convenience. And as relationships have a way of doing, it grew into something more complex. But neither realised it would go this far.

 

John lazily ran his fingers through the still sleeping Sherlock’s ruffled hair. He watched as his head bobbed up and down in time with John’s breathing, resting ever so gently on his chest. “You have the most magnificent heartbeat John.” Sherlock whispered, turning his head slightly and placing a gentle kiss where his cheek had just been.

 

“My heartbeat sounds just like everyone else’s.” John laughed as Sherlock skated his mouth up John’s chest and hovered just above his nipple. A wicked smile came over Sherlock’s face that caused John to swallow involuntarily. He was both excited and fearful of what was to come; bursting with anticipation but also every cell of his body in anxious overdrive.

 

“No it doesn’t.” Sherlock said. shaking his head. He bent down, craning his neck ever so slightly so that John could see the muscles in his neck and shoulders twitch. Sherlock had a wiry but muscular frame; toned muscles that covered every inch of his body, or every inch that John had the delight of exploring so far. John was surprised by this because he hadn’t seen Sherlock go to the gym at all during their time together; though he shouldn’t have been because last night was hardly the first time John Watson had seen Sherlock Holmes naked. It had been four weeks since that eventful afternoon.

 

*

 

The last thing John Watson expected to see when he walked into the flat was his Sherlock sprawled naked on the couch. He was laying with his right arm resting above his head and the his left arm across his abdomen. His hand splayed ever so casually on the slight v the muscles around his hips made.

 

“Sherlock!” John screamed, dropping the groceries he had in his hands. He turned abrupt face, “I thought you said the worst you did was not speak for days and play the violin?”

 

“I’m a human, John; humans lie.”

 

“So, that explains why you’re starkers in the lounge room?”

 

John could hear Sherlock rustly around behind, “Starkers John? Really?”

 

“Well what would you call it then?”

 

“A lazy man’s attempt at seduction.”

 

“So that’s why you’re unclothed on the couch?” John stammered out turning around. He tried hard not to let his eyes wander down Sherlock’s now half naked body. He succeeded in that, at least; but failed miserably to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks, and nether regions, going a rosy shade of pink.

 

“That’s for me to know and you to deduce. Come, we have a case to solve.”

 

*

 

John couldn’t help but smile now as Sherlock bent his neck down to lick his nipple at just how well that deduction had gone.

 

“No one’s heart beats the same; and thus no one’s heartbeat sounds the same, not exactly.” Sherlock continued in between licking and kissing John’s nipples and gently blowing on them which caused John to squirm underneath him. An electric current ran through his body that seemed to find full force at his crotch. “Tiny murmurs from the valves causing a change in the velocity of blood flow through the heart can have a significant impact on the sound of someone’s heartbeat.”

 

“Sherlock,” John sighed, tilting his hips upwards hoping to find friction on Sherlock. Only, Sherlock had something else in mind he forced John’s hips down with one hand and looked John in the eyes, the devilish smile played on his face again. “Sherlock?” John asked meekly.

  
“The game, Mr Watson, is on.”


End file.
